


Na każdego znajdzie się sposób

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Red Wedding
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Z gatunku "co by było, gdyby". Co by się stało, gdyby Theon znalazł się na Krwawych Godach? Czy rzeczywiście zginąłby u boku Robba, jak myślał w TzS? A może czekałby go zupełnie inny los?<br/>AU, w którym Robb ożenił się z Jeyne Westerling, ale nie odesłał Theona, a żelaźni nie zaatakowali Północy. Przynajmniej na razie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na każdego znajdzie się sposób

Żadne wesele nie mogło się obejść bez tańców, nic więc dziwnego, że mimo panującego na sali tłoku znalazło się miejsce dla pląsających par. Robb tańczył właśnie z jedną córek, a może wnuczek starego Waldera. Robił to w ramach przeprosin, jakich zażądał od niego lord Przeprawy. Choć Młody Wilk uśmiechał się i zachowywał bardzo uprzejmie, Theon nie sądził, by jego przyjaciel rzeczywiście dobrze się bawił. On sam miał więcej szczęścia. Nikogo w Bliźniakach nie obraził, a zatem nie miał obowiązku przepraszać, i mógł liczyć na odrobinę przyjemności. Jego partnerką była Amerei, wysoka, długonoga dziewczyna o bujnych piersiach, dość ładna jak na przedstawicielkę rodu Freyów. Z tego, co o niej słyszał, zdążyła niedawno owdowieć. _Ciekawe, czy już się pocieszyła._  
\- Podobno twój mąż poległ w służbie króla Północy? - zagadnął.  
\- Pate zginął z ręki Gregora Clegane'a - uściśliła. - Myślał, że zdoła go pokonać i okryje się chwałą, ale los chciał inaczej.  
Theon uznał, że aby stanąć w pojedynkę do walki na śmierć i życie z Górą trzeba być głupcem, szaleńcem albo desperatem, ale nie powiedział tego głośno.  
\- Musi ci go brakować.  
\- Owszem. Noce są najgorsze. - Westchnęła. - Ale jakoś sobie radzę.  
_Och, nie wątpię_ , pomyślał Theon, gdy zobaczył, jak się uśmiechnęła.  
\- I nie potrzebujesz pomocy?  
\- Tego nie powiedziałam. Czasem mam wielką ochotę zagrać w "zdobądź mój zamek", ale nie zawsze mam z kim.  
Zarumieniła się, jej oczy błyszczały. Theon podjął grę. Czuł zresztą, że jego ciało już zdecydowało za niego.  
\- A jeśli masz z kim zagrać, starasz się przegrać?  
\- Jeśli przeciwnik dysponuje odpowiednim taranem - dziewczyna przylgnęła do niego w tańcu - kapituluję i otwieram wszystkie wejścia.  
Przypomniał sobie jej przydomek.  
\- To dlatego nazywają cię Bramna?  
\- Nie tylko.  
Przy jednym ze stołów zrobiło się nagle wyjątkowo głośno. To Greatjon Umber postanowił zaśpiewać _Niedźwiedzia i dziewicę cud_. Ryczał przy tym tak, że sam mógłby ujść za niedźwiedzia. Niemal zdołał zagłuszyć muzykantów. To, że grali oni w tej chwili zupełnie inną melodię, i bynajmniej nie żałowali instrumentów, zupełnie mu nie przeszkadzało. Theon przeklął panującą w sali kakofonię. Przez ten hałas nie słyszał własnych myśli.  
\- Chodźmy stąd - zaproponowała Ami z uśmiechem. - Przekonajmy się, czy żelaźni ludzie potrafią szturmować twierdze na lądzie.

*

Leżeli w skotłowanej pościeli. Theon był przyjemnie zmęczony. Gra w "zdobądź mój zamek" w wykonaniu Bramnej Ami przebiegała dość gwałtownie. Gdy tylko dziewczyna zamknęła drzwi na klucz - upierała się, by to zrobić, gdyż, jak tłumaczyła, miała młodszą siostrę, która mogła tu wpaść bez uprzedzenia - niemal się na niego rzuciła, zmieniając się ze strony obleganej w szturmującą. Powstrzymał jej zapędy, narzucił własne reguły. Musiał użyć odrobiny przymusu, ale nie wydawało mu się, by dziewczyna miała coś przeciwko temu. Powtarzała "tak, zdobądź mnie, weź mnie". Jej cipka była gorąca i wilgotna. Ami piszczała głośno, kiedy Theon ją rżnął. Uznał, że brzmi to trochę dziwnie, ale nie przeszkadza. Właściwie to chętnie zmusiłby dziewczynę do dalszych pisków.  
Komnata Ami znajdowała się daleko od wielkiej sali i dochodziły do niej tylko słabe odgłosy uczty. Greyjoy zastanowił się, czy zaczęły się już pokładziny. Powinien przy nich być, jak wszyscy szlachetnie urodzeni goście, ale nie bardzo mu się chciało wychodzić z łóżka. Mógłby sobie co najwyżej obejrzeć pannę młodą, podczas gdy jej krewniaczka była całkowicie dostępna. _Poradzą sobie beze mnie_. Odwrócił się do Ami i zaczął się bawić jej piersiami. Pisnęła.  
\- Co kraken złapie, tego już nie wypuści - powiedział Theon, gdy uśmiechnięta dziewczyna rozchyliła uda.  
Dźwięki dochodzące z wielkiej sali jakby przybrały na sile, ale było mu to obojętne.

*

Obudziły go promienie słońca. Ami nie było w komnacie. To zdziwiło Theona, ale na razie się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Zerwał się z łóżka i zaczął się pospiesznie ubierać. Był zły na siebie, że zaspał, tak ze względów czysto wojskowych - armia Północy miała wyruszyć wkrótce po weselu Edmure'a - jak osobistych. Nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby Freyowie zdybali go w łóżku krewniaczki. Co prawda właściwie się nie zdarzało, by w podobnych okolicznościach kogoś zmuszono do ślubu z wdową, niemniej jednak w przypadku rodu z Bliźniaków niczego nie można było wykluczyć. Freyowie zrobili się ostatnio wyjątkowo skuteczni, gdy chodziło o egzekwowanie małżeństw.  
Spróbował otworzyć drzwi, ale okazało się, że to niemożliwe. Amerei musiała je zamknąć od zewnątrz, gdy wychodziła. _Suka_. Czyżby naprawdę chciała się za niego wydać? Theon kilka razy szarpnął za klamkę, ale to nie pomogło. Miał w zasadzie dwie możliwości - mógł albo zaczekać na powrót dziewczyny, albo dobijać się do drzwi i mieć nadzieję, że ktoś go wypuści. Zanim zdecydował, co jest gorsze, usłyszał odgłos ciężkich kroków, a zaraz potem szczęk przekręcanego klucza. Drzwi się otworzyły, Greyjoy spróbował przez nie przejść...  
I wpadł prosto na dwóch zbrojnych, którzy wepchnęli go z powrotem do pomieszczenia. Usiłował się im wyrwać, ale byli silniejsi i mieli przewagę zaskoczenia.  
\- Jak śmiecie mnie tak traktować? - krzyknął Theon.  
Żaden z napastników nie odpowiedział. Rzucili go na łóżko i związali mu ręce za plecami.  
\- To dla twojego dobra - odezwał się ktoś, kto właśnie wszedł do komnaty. - Moja szwagierka zadbała o to, żebyś nie zginął w zamieszaniu, a teraz my się o ciebie zatroszczymy. Gdybyśmy cię stracili w głupi sposób, byłoby to wielce niefortunne.  
Zbrojni puścili Theona. Greyjoy odwrócił się i spojrzał na nowo przybyłego, którym okazał się Roose Bolton. Co tu robił Lord Pijawka? O co mu chodziło? Czemu jego kolczuga była poplamiona krwią? Theon nie znał odpowiedzi na te pytania, ale sytuacja, w jakiej się znalazł, nie podobała mu się w najmniejszym stopniu.  
\- Robb nie będzie zadowolony, gdy się o tym dowie - powiedział.  
Roose przewiercił go spojrzeniem swych niesamowicie jasnych oczu.  
\- Młody Wilk już nie może ci pomóc... a skoro już mowa o pomocy, jest o wiele za późno, byś ty mógł pomóc jemu. Aż dziwne, że niczego nie usłyszałeś. Ami musi być lepsza w odwracaniu uwagi, niż przypuszczałem.  
_W odwracaniu uwagi od czego?_ Theon przypomniał sobie hałas dobiegający z głównej sali w momencie, gdy zabawiał się z dziewczyną. Przypomniał sobie też obawy lady Catelyn. W jego umyśle pojawiło się straszne podejrzenie.  
\- Czy Robb nie żyje?  
\- Owszem. Skończył tak, jak zwykle kończą buntownicy - odparł spokojnie Bolton.  
Theon nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Wiedział, że Roose mówi prawdę, domyślał się też, że za wszystkim stali Lannisterowie, ale nie potrafił uwierzyć w taką zdradę, taką podłość, a przede wszystkim nie mógł uwierzyć w śmierć Robba. Nie chciał w nią uwierzyć. \- Kłamiesz! - krzyknął rozpaczliwie Greyjoy.  
Lord Pijawka tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Mógłbym ci pokazać zwłoki, ale nie jest to piękny widok, poza tym na twoim miejscu martwiłbym się przede wszystkim o siebie. Od tej chwili jesteś moim jeńcem i tylko od ciebie zależy, w jaki sposób będziesz traktowany. Wiążę z twoją osobą pewne plany.  
\- Do niczego mnie nie zmusisz, ty... sprzedawczyku - wysyczał Theon.  
Chociaż tyle mógł jeszcze zrobić, mógł stawić opór. Skoro dał się zatrzymać byle dziewce, zamiast stanąć u boku przyjaciela i walczyć, przynajmniej nie będzie pomagał zdrajcy. Roose uśmiechnął się lekko, ale w taki sposób, że Greyjoyowi zrobiło się zimno.  
\- To się jeszcze okaże. Na każdego znajdzie się sposób. Możesz być pewny, że odpowiednio się tobą zajmę.


End file.
